


Floral Reminders

by ARSONjST



Series: Dream SMP Short Stories [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Multi, Stabbing, Tales From The SMP, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST
Summary: Karl knows the more he travels the more he forgets, but for some reason he also knows he needs to keep traveling. Even if he forgets himself entirely.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dream SMP Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Floral Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should branch off from solely writing SBI and Tubbo...  
> My brain: Karl angst,  
> Me: WELP.
> 
> I barely write for these three so this might be slightly ooc, oops. I tried.

The red carpet rolled down the expansive halls as the guests quietly drank and laughed. There wasn’t a part of the room that wasn’t touched by a thin layer of candlelight, and the band made everything around seem so romantic. A melancholy tune played beside the man wearing the multicolored suit and Karl tapped idly on his watch as he looked around. The champagne in his hand was ice cold, but he didn’t really care for the drink. He’d just grabbed it to fit in. He adjusted the mask on his face, which was well made despite the fact he’d made it from scraps in only an hour, and he let his eyes slowly glance around the room. Across the room, Lyaria chatted idly with Billiam, her dress sparkling in the lowlight, the butler idly chatted to the others as he paced the floor and handed out drinks with shaking hands. A new song started and Karl huffed, idly swirling his champagne. Nothing had happened yet, despite Karl’s attempts to pry, nothing at this ball seemed off. 

Which put him at even more unease.

“Excuse me,” Karl turned his head to see a slightly familiar face, black hair, a white bandana, a shirt that was most definitely more open than it needed to be and a bundle of small blue flowers and somewhat bigger white flowers sticking out of his shirt pocket. Karl paused, his lips parted in an odd greeting before the black haired stranger continued speaking, “May I have this dance?”

“Oh!” Karl set the champagne down with a grin, adjusting his mask again, “Of course…?”

“James.” The stranger grinned and Karl nodded, mentally scolding himself for thinking this would be Sapnap.

“Karl.” He smiled, taking James’ hand and allowing himself to be pulled into the crowd. He could faintly hear Drew shouting over something, but he didn’t care.

“Karl?” God even their voices sounded the same, “You seem so familiar.”

A gentle hand was placed on his back, their fingers intertwined, left foot out, and they began their slow movements. Karl just nodded, swallowing his words, trying to remind himself that this wasn’t Sapnap, and this person didn’t know him. He took a deep breath and looked up at James, and despite only being able to see half of his face, felt like he was staring directly at his fiance.

“Are you sure we haven’t met, Karl?” James grins and Karl quickly laughs and sends him a gentle smile.

“No, no, you must have the wrong person.” He thanks Aether above that Time Traveling had made him into a better liar.

“Are you sure? I don’t think I’d forget such a face.” James winks and Karl flushes and laughs. Despite the distance between them, somehow, some way, Sapnap had inched his way back into Karl’s mind. He hoped this wasn’t some type of meta mind game as he was spun on the wooden floor and each step was guided by a gentle face half hidden behind a white mask. Eventually the music pulled to a close and Karl stepped back, breath hitched and cheeks red and James leaned down just enough to brush his lips against Karl’s knuckles.

Then the lights shut off.

James was ripped away from Karl with a fleeting shout and he tried to follow, reaching out into the darkness blindly before something cold touched his neck and his scream for help turned into a gurgling choke as he was punctured.

* * *

The breeze rolled gently across the trees, dancing through the rubble of the L’Manburg crater, the egg’s vines seemed to nearly reach up and cusp it. Sapnap hadn’t been back here in a while, he had been off adventuring with George for weeks, and he knew Quackity was off trying to find some place fit for his version of Vegas. The changes felt odd to him, but underneath the odd exterior, he still knew his home was there. He’d heard about how things had changed from Sam when they’d met one day in passing. He hadn’t wanted to go back.

But they’d all agreed to come home on their anniversary, their one year.

The sun slowly set behind Sapnap, the hill he’d pressed his back against was cold as there was already a shadow overcasting him. He felt dark, lonely, isolated.

“Hey, Sap.” Quackity sat down, leaning his head on the taller boy’s shoulder.

“Did you find him?” Sapnap muttered, gently threading his fingers through the loose strings on the bottom hem of Karl’s old hoodie. One he’d stolen months back.

“Nope. Puffy said she hasn’t seen him since a few days before Tommy’s exile. Tubbo says he hasn’t seen him in months.” Quackity sighs and mutters something in Spanish Sapnap can't quite understand. They sit silently, letting the breeze roll across them again and causing Quackity to shiver in his button up, Sapnap opts to wrap his arms around him and he watches as Quackity toys with the (seemingly freshly picked) flowers in his pocket. The small baby blue buds matched with the white petals that bloomed around their yellow center stared up at the two as if whispering a warning. Forget-me-nots and rosemary, adoration and remembrance, Sapnap remembered explaining that to Karl and Quackity one morning. They’d been sitting in a flower field, far away from a battle, and he’d been trying to name every flower and its meaning. Despite his sleepiness, Karl had an immediate attachment to the rosemarys and Quackity began tying a flower crown of forget-me-nots saying Tubbo had shown him how to do so back in Manberg. That day, Sapnap picked a bundle and brought them back to the community house to plant in the window planters. They were a symbol of their relationship ever since.

“Do you think he’d forget..?” It’s something Sapnap prays isn’t true, but Quackity immediately shakes his head no.

“He’s not like that. There’s no way.” The smaller man says, leaning into the other for warmth, “I mean, come on Sapnap, how could he forget us?”

Sapnap lets a laugh roll off his body and he nods, looking over at the sword and the bagged fish tied to his belt, “Yeah. He probably just got busy or something with a project.”

If they could listen through walls they would’ve heard him. 

Karl pressed his hands to the floor as the ink on the page swirled. He’d been in the masquerade. He had to do that loop ten times until he’d found the root cause, that damn egg. He’d scribbled down what he remembered but when he stood, dusted himself off, and grabbed his other notebook… he’d forgotten.

Who was Dream? Tommy? Tubbo? Why were they so important? Technoblade and Philza and Ranboo, or Niki and Jack Manifold. Sam and Callahan and Alyssa…

But one page scared him to death, one page titled:  **_DON'T FORGET QUACKITY AND SAPNAP. THEY LOVE YOU._ **

He’d felt his breath catch and his eyes glasses over as he dug his hands into the floor. He could feel his fingers bleed and catch on the wood but he didn’t care. He let out some sort of wet sob as his mind reeled, smushed blue and white flowers tumbling out of his pockets. He paused, gingerly grabbing them with shaking hands.

Forget-Me-Nots? Rosemary?… why the hell did he carry flowers? Who was he? Where was he? Who were Sapnap and Quackity? Why couldn’t he remember anything?!


End file.
